Back To 1428 Elm
by ilovewriting456
Summary: Three girls move into 1428 Elm house, excited to have their first home. Their feelings change soon as Freddy begins to haunt their dreams and slaughter their friends... R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET

BACK TO 1428 ELM

Savannah got out of Jessica's Honda Civic, closing the door as she got out. As she looked at the house she and her friends had bought, chills ran down her spine. Something about this house wasn't right. Something bad had happened at this house. Really bad.

"What do you think?" her friend Lea ask, cheeriness in her voice. Savannah shrugged.

"It's kinda creepy," she replied. Lea gave her a droopy eyed face.

"Oh, come on, it was cheap, and its worth it!" she yelped, and began skipping to the door. Lea was eighteen, but didn't act like it. Savannah turned and looked at Jessica.

"Little happy, isn't she?" Savannah asked her. Jessica shrugged her shoulder.

"Aren't you? I mean, we just got our first house," Jessica replied. Savannah looked at her watch. It was only noon, but she felt very tired.

"All our furniture is set up inside, right?" she asked. Jessica nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go take a nap," she told Jessica.

Savannah walked into her room and jumped down on the bed. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. She was extremely excited. This was her first house! But even through all the excitement she was exhausted, and needed the sleep. So slowly, she closed her eyes…

Savannah opened her eyes. Her bed wasn't in the room anymore; it was in front of the house. But the house was different, the windows were boarded up, and the house looked dirty. She quickly got out of bed. What the fuck was going on?

As she got out of bed, she saw three little girls, all blonde and wearing white dresses. They were playing jump-rope and singing some stranger song that she had never heard.

_One, Two Freddy's Coming For You_

_Three, Four Better Lock Your Door_

_Five, Six Grab Your Crucifix_

_Seven, Eight Better Stay Up Late_

_Nine, Ten Never Sleep again_

Savannah walked up to the little girls.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" she asked. The one jumping began to laugh.

"Playing jump-rope," she replied. Savannah began to feel nervous.

"What song was that? The one you were singing?" Savannah asked again. The girls didn't say anything.

"Where did you hear that song?" Savannah asked politely.

"From him…" the girl told her. Savannah looked around but saw nobody.

"Who?" she asked her. The little girl stopped jumping.

"The mean old man with the claws," the girl whispered. Suddenly Savannah heard a horrible, evil laugh. She spun around but again saw nobody. She turned back to the girls, but they were gone. She heard the laugh, and looked behind herself.

Standing by a tree was a man. He was wearing a red and green striped sweater and black pants, along with black shoes. He also had a dirty brown fedora hat, and was covered in third-degree burns. But the thing that stood out the most was the glove on his right hand. It had six inch nails on every finger except for the thumb.

"Who the fuck are you?" she shouted. He began to chuckle.

"Your worst nightmare, bitch," he laughed, and disappeared. Suddenly he reappeared right in front of her and flicked his finger-knives at her.

"BOO!" he laughed.

Savannah woke up, covered in sweat. She looked at her clock. It was 1:00 A.M. She had been asleep for ten hours. She didn't plan on sleeping anymore…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lea was worried about Savannah. Last night Lea had ran into Savannah's room after hearing Savannah screaming. Lea had tried to talk to her but all Savannah would say was "No more sleep!". It was now 8:00 AM and Savannah still hadn't slept. She kept telling Lea and Jessica not to fall asleep. Even thought they didn't know why, they had listened to her.

Suddenly Lea heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door, and screamed. Her parents were standing there, both gutted from chest to groin, their intestines lying on the floor.

"He always gets who he want, Lea," they moaned, their voices deep and distorted. She went to slam the door but her dad stopped the door and grabbed her, pulling her close to him.

"Now, give daddy a kiss," he groaned, and tried to kiss her, his tongue cut up and muddy. She began to cry.

"NOOOOOO!"

Lea jolted off the couch, tears running down her face. A dream, it had only been a dream. The doorbell rang. Lea stood up straight, a chill going down her spine. It rang again, and she slowly walked to the door. She opened it and…

"Hey Lea, wassup!" Jared yelled. Behind him was his friend Holden. They had both been friends with Lea, Savannah and Jessica since middle school.

"Ah, thank God guys, we need some help," Lea the them as they walked inside the house.

"Why?" Holden asked her. She pointed to Savannah, who was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor.

"Holy shit, what's wrong with her?" Jared asked. Lea shrugged.

"She had a nightmare last night, hasn't slept since. To tell you the truth, I've been having some weird fucking dreams too," she explained. Jared and Holden were silent.

"I think what you guys need is some beers and some smokes," Holden laughed. Lea smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I could use a few dozen drinks," she said. Jared smiled.

"Well, we got the weed here. We'll be back in about twenty minutes with the beers," he told her, and began to leave.

"Actually Jared I'm gonna stay here, maybe try and talk to Savannah," Holden told him. Jared nodded and walked out the door.

"So, you gonna talk to Savannah now or later?" Lea asked. Holden shrugged his shoulders.

"Later, I'm really tired right now," he told her. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap, it's a long drive from California to here, and I need a nap. Which room can I sleep in?" he asked. Lea pointed to the guest room and Holden walked to the guest room, and Lea went to talk to Savannah.

Holden lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Ah… paradise…

He jolted up as he heard a sound, like nails on a chalkboard. He got off the bed and went for the door. He grabbed the handle, but it wasn't like before; it was burning hot. He winced as the metal burned his hand and let go immediately. Then he heard a laugh…

"Who the fucks there!" he screamed. There was silence for a moment…

"I'm here…" a demonic voice told him. Holden spun around in time to see something stretching the mattress, something coming out from within the mattress.

"Oh my God," Holden said, and began to panic. Suddenly the mattress split, and a man began to rise, but he was burned, and was wearing a dirt glove, with knives…

The man raised his glove in the air.

"This is God," he laughed and jumped towards Holden, the glove still raised. Holden screamed as the man grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him off the ground, pushing him against the door. The man laughed, and brought the glove up high, and…


End file.
